Asarume, a Amazona de Órion
by Misses Saiyajin
Summary: Voltamos a 14 anos antes das batalhas de Seiya e seus companheiros. Sakura terá sua vida normal tomada de si ao tomar conhecimento da existência dos Cavaleiros de Athena. Ela mudará o seu nome e trabalhará duro para proteger a Terra. Esta é a história dos Cinco de Bronze e de Asarume de Órion.
1. Introdução

_**Asarume, a guerreira de Órion **_ Introdução

_**(Ponto de vista de Saga)**_

É uma bela noite estrelada. A minha primeira missão fora do Santuário, e pensar que já faz 3 meses que eu me tornei cavaleiro. E mais, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos. Não estou sozinho nessa missão, mais dois novos cavaleiros estão comigo. Shura de Capricórnio é bem agitado, é aquele tipo de guerreiro que gosta de se arriscar em qualquer tipo de batalha, não importando quem seja o adversário. Confia em sua habilidade especial que transforma seus membros em algo tão afiado quanto uma espada. Ele obteve direito a usar a Armadura de Ouro de Capricórnio dois meses depois de mim. Somos muito amigos, apesar de ter vindo da Espanha, quando treinávamos juntos a gente fingia estar lutando. Era bem divertida aquela época. Eu sou cinco anos mais velho que ele.

O outro é Camus de Aquário, se tornou Cavaleiro uma semana antes de Shura. Eu o vi apenas duas ou três vezes, ele treinava congelando as pilastras do Santuário, achava aquilo incrível. Nunca nos falamos, mas sabia que ele era uma pessoa digna de confiança e também um aliado poderoso. Ele veio da França, seu país natal, quando tinha quatro anos, mas parece que ele se acostumou à nossa cultura, tal como Shura. Espero que nós dois nos tornemos amigos. Ele era cerca de 3 anos mais novo que Shura que tem nove anos. Ele é o mais novo aspirante à Cavaleiro conseguir uma armadura, e ainda por cima uma Armadura de Ouro.

— Hey, Saga! — o chamado me tira dos meus devaneios — Quem o Grande Mestre pediu para procurarmos? E é verdade que essa pessoa está aqui, no Japão? — viro meu rosto para Camus que tinha estado muito quieto a viagem inteira.

— Bem ele mandou que acharmos um tal de Ryo Tsubaki. Ele disse algo sobre o destino dele estar ligado ao Santuário, foi isso que ele viu no Star Hill — expliquei a eles.

— Está bem, mas de que forma ele está ligado ao Santuário? E por que ele nos escolheu? — seguiu Shura com o interrogatório

— Na verdade, ele apenas disse que uma pessoa de sua família está ligada ao nosso destino e mais outras que estão e virão ao Santuário nos próximos 14 anos. Nada mais ele disse — completei.

Confirmaram com a cabeça. Ouço um som vindo das árvores, nos levantamos e entramos em posição de combate. Sai uma menina pequena de olhos azuis e cabelos louros, de aproximadamente 3 anos, mostra um sorriso brincalhão zombando da nossa situação.

— Ei, moços o que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora é muito frio, vão acabar ficando resfriados — comentou alegremente a recém-chegada.

— E você seria? — perguntou Shura desconfiando da pequena.

— Eu sou Sakura Tsubaki! Eu ouvi as suas vozes, e cheguei aqui.

— Sakura Tsubaki!? — exclamei duvidoso — Por algum acaso você é parente de Ryo Tsubaki? Nós precisamos falar com ele com urgência.

— Sim, ele é o meu pai. Venham comigo — ela veio até mim e foi me guiando, puxando pelo braço.

Olho para trás e vejo Camus e Shura rindo da minha situação. Eles pegaram suas urnas e nos seguiram. Após a floresta, havia uma mansão toda branca com detalhes azuis e amarelos nas sancas das paredes.

— Papai! Papai, esses moços querem falar com o senhor! — Sakura gritava, talvez quase nunca tivesse visita.

Um homem sai da casa, ele era alto, seus olhos eram do mesmo azul que da menina, mas seus cabelos eram tão negros quanto uma caverna completamente escura, um breu total. Atrás dele tinha uma mulher de cabelos loiros e longos, mas seus olhos eram de um verde esmeralda tão intenso que se destacava no escuro. A garota soltou a minha mão e correu para saia de sua mãe.

— Meus jovens o que desejam vindo falar comigo, Ryo Tsubaki? — disse o homem.

— Meu nome é Saga de Gêmeos e esses são Shura de Capricórnio e Camus de Aquário — respondi — Viemos sobre a ordem do Grande Mestre do Santuário. Ele nos deu ordens claras de encontrá-lo.

— Compreendo, por favor entrem conversaremos com mais calma lá dentro — concordou o homem agindo como se já nos esperasse — Mayu, querida, leve Sakura para cama, já está muito tarde.

Alguns minutos depois, de entrarmos dizemos tudo o que sabemos sobre a nossa missão. Combinamos de que iríamos decidir o que fazer sobre o assunto na manhã seguinte.

_**(Ponto de vista de Shura)**_

Deviam ser mais ou menos umas 5 da madrugada. Um barulho de lá de baixo me acorda. Me levanto hesitante. Eu não sei se Saga e Camus também percebem, então me levanto silenciosamente para não acordá-los, mas perto da porta Camus sussurra:

— Ei, Shura! — ele se senta na cama e me encara — Você também ouviu esse som esquisto? — eu balanço a cabeça em concordância, tento fazer o mínimo de barulho para não acordar Saga.

— Não adianta falarem baixo, eu também escutei — avisou Saga que se levantou da cama num instante — Com certeza algo não está nada bem lá em baixo! Vamos lá verificar!

Fomos todos em direção à sala de estar, onde vimos Ryo e Mayu Tsubaki discutindo com um estranho homem. Esse homem usava uma máscara com o rosto de um demônio japonês azul e branco, seu cabelo era todo bagunçado e usava uma roupa cinza escuro com faixas brancas envolvendo seus punhos e pernas. Perto dele havia uma cratera que deixava um vestígio de um cosmo realmente poderoso. Olhei para Camus e Saga, também espantados com a força daquele homem.

— Não vou pedir novamente, Ryo! — gritou o misterioso homem, sua voz era grave, rouca e produzia um eco por toda a casa — Me entregue o poder concedido à sua família por Deus que deixarei você e sua mulher viverem!

— Quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer que não tenho esses poderes? E além do mais, eu nunca iria entregá-lo a você, sem falar que já poderia tê-lo matado! — rebateu Ryo irritado e nervoso.

— Mentiroso! Eu sei muito bem que o primogênito da família Tsubaki herda esses poderes que permanecem com ele ou ela até que nasça o seu primeiro filho para herdá-los! E pelo que eu sei você não possui nenhum — disse o homem malvado irritado. Ele se acalma e prossegue — Está bem arranjarei outra fonte de poder similar ao da família Tsubaki, será difícil, mas não há outro jeito. E quanto a vocês dois... Morram! — um feixe de luz sai de seu punho e atravessa ambos, marido e mulher, que caem imóveis do chão, mortos.

— Mamãe!? Papai!? O que está acontecendo? — a voz de Sakura atravessa o silêncio da casa. Ela aparece na porta perto da sala de camisola de manga longa, ao entender a situação começa a chorar — Mamãe! Papai! Por favor, acordem! Acordem!

O homem mascarado olha para a criança em lágrimas espantado. Ele dá uma pequena risada maldosa.

— Não adianta criança. Eles não vão acordar, porque eu os matei! — ele ri novamente e tenta pegá-la — E você virá comigo!

— Eles... morreram? — Sakura se levanta com as mãos na cabeça e grita.

Senti um cosmo de desespero, tristeza e medo emanar da criança. Será esse o tal poder concedido por Deus do qual falaram antes?! Uma forma estranha circunda a menina e aos poucos toma forma. Era um dragão de tonalidade azulada e roxa. Sakura estende a mão para frente e o dragão ataca o homem. Após agarrá-lo ele o leva até o teto, por onde apenas o dragão passa o homem fica por um tempo antes de cair no chão morto, deixando duas crateras, uma no chão e outra no teto. Fico tão chocado que nem vejo a garota desabar no chão, o tremor da casa me tira daquele devaneio.

— Camus! Shura! — Saga nos chama — Vamos sair daqui, e vamos tirar Sakura daqui também!

Ele pula da escada onde estávamos escondidos e pega Sakura no colo com cuidado. Todos conseguimos sair a tempo antes da casa desabar por completo. Atrás de nós o sol surgia por entre as árvores e sua luz era refletida nas urnas douradas, onde estavam as nossas armaduras. Olho para Sakura, que descansava tranquilamente nos braços de Saga. Senti pena dela, ver a morte dos pais dela deve ser horrível. Se para nós, que mal conhecemos eles, já foi ruim,imagine pra ela que era filha deles.

— Pessoal, o que vocês acham de levá-la à um hospital para que possa se recuperar? — Camus sugeriu, eu concordei.

Sem demora chegamos ao hospital, e a pequena Sakura foi atendida imediatamente. Fiquei olhando para ela imaginando quando ela iria acordar. Saga havia saído há alguns minutos para comprar eu sei lá o que. Estava exausto da confusão dessa madrugada. E aquele cosmo da menina foi surpreendente, infelizmente agora ela é órfã. Agora que seus pais foram mortos, não há mais dúvidas que o seu destino está ligado ao nosso, mas seria apenas pelo fato de termos salvo a sua vida ou seria algo mais profundo? Aos poucos fico cansado e adormeço.

_**(Ponto de vista de Camus)**_

Eu acordei com um susto. Ainda estava traumatizado por aquele problema dessa madrugada. Fico mais triste ainda em pensar no sofrimento de Sakura quando se der conta de que a morte de seus pais foi real. Quem dera eu pudesse acabar com o seu sofrimento. Ela se remexe muito (remexo... Muito!) na cama, por consequência acabou se descobrindo. Eu me levanto, puxo a coberta e Sakura acorda com um grito me assustando. Depois de alguns segundos de respiração profunda ela me encara confusa.

— Irmão Camus? — olho pra ela já sabendo o que iria perguntar — O que aconteceu com o papai e a mamãe? Onde nós estamos?

— Nós estamos em um hospital. Te trouxemos aqui depois de ter desmaiado de cansaço. Infelizmente, seus pais não tiveram a mesma sorte. Eles foram mortos por aquele homem estranho — eu respondi, começando a brotar lágrimas dos meus olhos.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação, não acreditando em nenhuma palavra minha. Ela começou a chorar e gritar em desespero, me abraçando forte derramou todas as suas lágrimas e tristezas, já que não havia mais ninguém para consolá-la. Um tempo depois, uma enfermeira veio trazendo a comida para nós quatro, porém Saga ainda não havia voltado. Iríamos esperar por ele porque isso seria educado, mas as nossas barrigas não pareciam conhecer a palavra "educação", já que estavam roncando tanto. Comemos com muito bom gosto, Saga fez o mesmo quando ele chegou.

— Sakura, creio que daqui à algum tempo teremos que dar adeus uns aos outros — Saga o disse de repente, mas eu não queria deixar a menina sozinha.

— O quê!? Mas por quê? Não consigo entender! — parecia que ela iria voltar a chorar de novo, obrigado, hein, Saga!

— É porque eu, Camus e Shura somos Cavaleiros de Ouro, temos como missão proteger as nossas respectivas Casas do Zodíaco no Santuário — explicou Saga — Por isso não podemos ficar muito mais tempo com você, eu sinto muito.

— Não há nenhum modo de eu poder ficar com vocês três? — Sakura pergunta muito triste.

— Bem, nesse caso... — Saga pegou a sacola que tinha trago consigo e retirou uma máscara de metal em branco —Já que você quer tanto vir conosco terá que se tornar uma Amazona, mas terá que usar uma máscara para esconder o seu rosto, não podendo mostrá-lo também. Caso alguém veja o seu rosto só terá duas opções: Amar essa pessoa ou matá-la. E também se for tornar uma Amazona terá de enfrentar um rigoroso treinamento para ter o direito de vestir uma armadura, não é nada fácil, mas se é isso que deseja não haverá outro caminho.

Olhei pasmo para Saga. Já ouvi pessoas dizerem que ele parecia um anjo na Terra, mas ele agiu de uma forma tão fria que fiquei assustado (Obs: o frio e inflexível do grupo deveria ser o Camus). Sakura abaixou a cabeça, encarando as suas mãos, que tipo de decisão ela tomaria? Desistiria de nos acompanhar ou aceitaria o desafio e tentaria a sorte? Ela levanta a cabeça, saiu da cama e seguiu em direção à Saga. Pegou a máscara das mãos de Saga, em seguida olhou para a sacola. Ela se abaixa e de lá tira um pincel e tinta azul. Encaro Saga estranhando muito isso, essas suas ações são muito esquisitas. Poucos minutos depois, Sakura colocou a máscara. E nos encarou com seu rosto e emoções escondidos para sempre.

— Eu quero me tornar uma Amazona, por favor — ela pediu.

— Está bem, mas antes de disso acontecer, o Grande Mestre terá que te aceitar pra começar depois o seu treinamento — eu avisei à ela.

— É isso mesmo que você quer mesmo, Sakura Tsubaki? — Shura a chamou pelo nome todo.

— Aquela que você chama de Sakura Tsubaki, ela morreu junto com seus pais. O meu nome é Asarume Tsubaki — ela confirmou

— Entendo — disse Saga.

_**(Ponto de vista de Asarume/Sakura)**_

Já fazia alguns dias que havíamos partido do Japão, minha terra natal. Que saudade irei sentir de lá, mas eu agora sou uma aspirante à Amazona, não posso ceder à nada a partir de agora. Chegamos à uma pequena vila próxima ao tal Santuário onde eu iria treinar. Tentamos ser discretos, mas por onde passávamos as pessoas olhavam para nós, como se soubessem quem éramos. De repente, ficamos frente a frente com um homem que usava uma máscara azul escura de olhos vermelhos, um capacete vermelho e uma manta branca. Ao vê-lo Saga, Shura e Camus se ajoelharam perante ele, parece que ele é uma pessoa importantíssima, pois as as pessoas ao redor também se ajoelharam. Eu faço o mesmo para não parecer desrespeitosa àquele homem.

— Saga de Gêmeos, Shura de Capricórnio, Camus de Aquário — chamou o homem — Quem é essa criancinha?

Criancinha? Será que está se referindo a mim?

— Essa é Asarume Tsubaki. Ela deseja se tornar uma Amazona, Grande Mestre — Saga respondeu sem hesitar.

— Entendo — ele correspondeu — Asarume, você deseja mesmo se tornar uma Amazona?

— Sim! Quero me tornar uma Amazona nem que isso custe me a minha vida! — respondi quase gritando.

— Compreendo — ele disse — Você virá para o Santuário conosco, onde irei apresentá-la ao seu mestre. Até lá... Durma!

O Grande Mestre desaparece de nossa frente, reaparecendo atrás de mim rapidamente, mas eu fui muito lenta ou ele foi mais rápido, eu não sei ao certo. Ele me golpeia perto do meu pescoço. Sinto algo roubar as minha energias. Minhas pálpebras se tornam mais pesadas. Eu desabo no chão sem mais nenhuma força, tento me levantar, mas não consigo. Continuo lutando para me levantar, porém sem sucesso. Por fim, perco a minha consciência.


	2. O Começo do Treinamento

_**O Começo do Treinamento**_

_**(Ponto de vista de Grande Mestre/Shion)**_

No dia seguinte me levantei e segui direto aonde Asarume ainda descançava do dia anterior. Ela ainda dormia, parecia tranquila quanto aos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Pelo o que Shura havia me contado ela era seis anos mais nova do que ele o que queria dizer que ela tinha 3 anos. Mas o que mais me impressionava era o fato de ter derrotado um homem e matá-lo com um só golpe, e o golpe ainda pôde destruir a casa dela. Me aproximo dela cuidadosamente e a sacudo levemente:

— Asarume? Está na hora de acordar — ela se remexe um pouco, vira a cabeça de lado e me olha.

— Grande Mestre? Onde estou? — pelo som de sua voz, ela ainda estava sonolenta.

— Você está em um dos dormitórios da Casa Zodiacal onde os Mestres do Santuário ficam desde as Eras Mitológicas — expliquei a ela — Como eu lhe prometi ontem, irei apresentá-la ao seu mestre, lembra-se? Mas antes disso gostaria que você vestisse esta roupa para o seu treinamento. Aqui, tome — estendo a ela um conjunto de roupas para os Aspirantes à Cavaleiros ou Amazonas — Quando acabar de se vestir, saia este quarto, está bem? — ela concordou com a cabeça.

Alguns minutos se passam até que ela saia. Ela estava com um conjunto preto, um protetor de tórax na esquerda, um lenço azul claro passando pelo a cintura e o quadril e uma ombreira em seu ombro esquerdo. Em seus pulsos tinham braceletes negros. Estendo a minha mão, ela a pega insegura. Estávamos em uma passagem secreta pelas 12 Casas quando Asarume me pergunta certas coisas.

— Grande Mestre, antes de você assumir o seu posto de Grande Mestre, você foi um Cavaleiro? — ela me olha curiosa.

— Sim, eu já fui. Na última Guerra Santa contra Hades, há 243 anos atrás, eu, Shion de Áries, e o meu melhor amigo, Dohko de Libra, fomos os únicos sobreviventes daquela terrível Guerra — contei à ela.

— O senhor foi um Cavaleiro de Ouro que viveu há 200 e tantos anos atrás?! E participou de uma Guerra Santa, da qual só o senhor e seu amigo sobreviveram?! — ela exclamou impressionada, por de baixo da máscara dei um sorriso alegre por uma criancinha apreciar o eu velho passado — Isso é incrível! Mestre Shion, eu juro na sua frente que treinarei muito duro e me tornarei uma Amazona igual ao senhor foi há 243 anos atrás! — em sua voz havia determinação sem limite e nem um pouco de preocupação, e pensar que antigamente eu também já fui assim.

Andamos alguns minutos, em direção à uma das Doze Casas onde estava o mestre de Asarume. Ela olhou e não entendo a letra na parte da frente da casa. Percebendo que não entendia, eu lhe expliquei:

— Está escrito "Casa de Gêmeos". É onde o seu mestre e amigo está — por causa da máscara não pude ter certeza, mas sei que ela ficou alegre.

Entramos na Casa onde Asarume deu umas voltas entorno de seu próprio eixo, impressionada com o tamanho da casa. Saga havia me contado que a antiga casa dela era grande, mas era menor se comparada com qualquer uma das Doze Casas. Passos vem em nossa direção, ao chegar mais perto da luz se vê o rosto de Saga dentro de sua Armadura. Quem prestasse atenção veria que o capacete de Gêmeos tinha duas faces: a face da Justiça na esquerda e a da Injustiça à direita, simbolizando os Gêmeos do Bem e do Mal. Ouvi algumas histórias de que os Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Gêmeos sempre tinham de verdade um irmão gêmeo ou uma irmã gêmea, e ambos tinham a face da Justiça e Injustiça. Rompendo a tensão, Saga me pergunta:

— Grande Mestre, o que traz o senhor à esta Casa? — achei que ele parecia já saber a resposta, mas queria confirmar a teoria dele.

— Eu vim aqui porque eu achei que ninguém seria o mais indicado para treinar a pequenina Asarume — ele deu um pequeno sorriso de lado.

— Não se preocupe, Grande Mestre. Irei dar o meu melhor para treiná-la, caso contrário não serei digno de minha posição — ele respondeu.

— Bem, Asarume. Até logo mais — falei olhando para a pequena que eu deixaria sobre os cuidados de Saga — Venha até os meus aposentos um dia desses lá eu vou te ensinar grego para entender a nossa língua, o que acha? — perguntei.

— Acho que seria bem legal — ela respondeu alegremente.

Eu começo a ir embora. Mas apesar disso ainda ouço Saga dizer:

— Bem, vamos começar o treinamento.

_**(Ponto de vista de Saga)**_

Nós fomos para uma região montanhosa perto da Casa de Gêmeos. Fomos para uma rocha com o topo plano, apontei para rocha e disse:

— Asarume, na noite em que seus pais foram mortos, você ficou tão irritada que despertou o seu Cosmo e conseguiu matar o assassino deles — falei me lembrando da noite em que houve aquelas mortes — Mas só conseguiu fazê-lo porque estava com muita raiva daquele homem. Por tanto o seu primeiro objetivo no treinamento será aprender a controlar esse seu poder, você entendeu?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. Então ela questionou:

— O senhor quer que eu fique meditando nessa pedra para obter o controle de minha força, certo? — eu confirmo a sua teoria — Mas mestre, como eu controlarei essa força chamada Cosmo? — parece que dessa vez ela conseguiu me encurralar.

— Bem, primeiramente, você sentirá um calor vindo do seu interior, é o Cosmo. E para poder fazer alguma técnica, você deve imaginar de que forma desejar que ela funcione, por exemplo se você imaginá-lo com uma forma esférica e quente como o fogo, e depois lançá-lo para frente com a sua mão, nesta terá uma bola de fogo que seguirá para frente, entendeu?

— Sim, entendi mestre! — ela respondeu confiante.

Ela seguiu em direção à pedra e se sentou lá. Ficou de pernas e braços cruzados e fechou os olhos. Ela respirava devagar e profundamente. Pouco tempo depois, senti algo fraco, mas profundo vindo de Asarume. Tentei me concentrar para ter certeza, porém este poder desapareceu no segundo seguinte. Sabia que isso iria demorar um tempo, por isso me recostei em uma pedra e cochilei.

Tive um sonho esquisito. Aquele homem apareceu novamente, ela matava o Grande Mestre e tomava suas roupas. Depois ele ia à torre onde tinha um bebê de cabelo roxo, ele pegava um punhal e tentava matar o bebê. Mas Aiolos (se escreve Aiolos, mas se pronuncia Aiorios) pega o bebê, diz algo que não consigo decifrar e ataca o postiço Grande Mestre. Sua máscara cai, mas não consigo ver o seu rosto. Tudo fica escuro e a cena desaparece. De repente, uma luz roxa aparece em minha visão, depois de um tempo percebo que é um Cosmo. Era bem poderoso e profundo.

Abro os meus olhos, despertando do meu sonho, mas continuo sentindo aquele mesmo Cosmo. No mesmo instante o Cosmo desaparece. Asarume continuava no mesmo lugar se concentrando. Torno a fechar os meus olhos, desta vez não tenho nenhum sonho. Após alguns minutos, sinto alguém me sacudindo. Era Asarume. Quando percebe que acordei ela para e fala comigo:

— Mestre, eu acho que eu senti o meu Cosmo — disse ela calmamente.

— Bem, vamos ver. Consegue emanar essa energia para eu dizer se é o seu Cosmo? — perguntei à ela, balançou confirmando.

Senti uma energia poderosa vindo dela, sem sombra de dúvida era um Cosmo. Asarume parou de emanar o seu Cosmo. Ele me olhou como se esperasse a minha aprovação. Apenas olhei para ela ainda surpreso do seu poder.

— Asarume, você despertou o seu Cosmo, mas o que me impressiona é o tamanho e o poder dele — disse sendo sincero.

— É verdade que eu tenho esse poder? — ela perguntou incrédula, e eu apenas balancei a cabeça confirmando a sua dúvida.

Eu me levanto, agora o treinamento ficava sério. Bem, terei ensiná-la como usar o Cosmo. Talvez seja melhor mostrar uma técnica básica

— Veja — eu disse calmamente antes de lançar vários raios na velocidade da luz. Os raios destruíram uma rocha com o triplo do meu tamanho — Asarume, eu quero que faça algo parecido com isso, entendeu?

Asarume balançou a cabeça concordando. Ela elevou o seu Cosmo, pôs as suas duas mãos para frente e lançou uma bola de energia em direção à rocha. A energia se dividiu e atravessou a pedra como vários feixes cruzando os caminhos uns dos outros, despedaçando-a. Ela sucumbiu ao próprio peso e foi destruída. Asarume olhou para mim, eu estava impressionado dela ter aprendido tanto em um só dia.

— Muito bem, menina. Vamos parar por hoje, amanhã continuaremos, ok? — eu disse à ela.

— Sim! — ela disse animada.

Eu a levei para o lugar onde ela iria ficar enquanto for treinada. Enquanto eu a guiava senti um poder quase tão grande quanto o meu. Olho para trás e vejo ele, por que ele está me seguindo? Será por causa de Asarume? Já faz alguns anos que ele não dava as caras. Isso não me parece nada bom. O que pretende fazer dessa vez esse desgraçado?

— Mestre Saga? Há alguma coisa errada? O senhor me parece pálido — olho para Asarume, que falou com a voz tristonha.

— Não é nada Asarume. Me desculpe por preocupá-la assim — respondi, disfarçando ao máximo a minha suspeita.

— Está bem — disse ela, sarcástica, acho que não fui tão convincente.

Fomos andando para a um território perto da Casa de Gêmeos. Havia uma pequena cabana, e lá dentro havia uma cama, uma mesa, duas cadeiras e um armário com suprimentos para ela poder se alimentar, no começo vou ensiná-la a cozinhar, mas creio que ela vá aprender rápido. Explico tudo à ela e retorno para a Casa de Gêmeos. O dia passou bem rápido, mas ainda estou inseguro com a volta dele. Afinal, o que diabos ele vai fazer?

Talvez seja melhor eu dormir, estou muito estressado. Acho que vai ser bem fácil treinar a Asarume. Fecho os meu olhos para dormir. Outro sonho apareceu em minha cabeça. Era uma garota com um homem alto, sentia um grande poder vindo dele e algo divino. Ele olhou para mim e a garota também. Pela máscara pude ver que era Asarume. De repente, aparece outra cena e aquele homem fala comigo.

_— Bem, Grande Mestre, então estamos de acordo da jovem Asarume não precisar usar máscara, correto? _— perguntou o homem a mim. Parece que estou tendo outra daquelas minhas premonições, acho que no futuro serei o Grande Mestre do Santuário.

_— Sim. Estamos de acordo, Deus Zeus _— bem, como é uma premonição eu não posso interferir, mas gostaria de saber o quê Zeus quer com a Asarume? E por quê ele se interessou em permitir que ela não usasse máscara? _— Se for a vontade de Athena, estaremos dispostos a fazê-la _— bem, se é vontade de Athena, que assim seja.

De repente, tudo fica escuro, me vejo na sala do Grande Mestre e este está na minha frente. Parece que ele não me vê, mas parece concentrado em algo atrás de mim. Olho para lá e vejo a silhueta de um cara parecido comigo, mas o seu cabelo é cinza e seus olhos tem um tom rosado. Ele avança e ataca o Grande Mestre, eliminando-o. Pouco tempo depois, vejo ele acabando de vestir a roupa dele. E ele vai para o lugar do meu último sono, mas não vejo até o final ele acaba pela metade.

Mas ao invés disso, vejo um rapaz de uns 13 anos na minha frente.

_— Meteoro de Pégaso! _— grita ele em atacando.

Isso é o suficiente para me acordar. Eu me sento na minha cama, estava suando e com a respiração pesada. Realmente é muito esquisito, aquilo tudo realmente iria acontecer comigo? Não importa o que venha acontecer, acho que no final vai dar tudo certo. Torno à me deitar para dormir novamente. Por favor, não me diga que eu vou ter outro pesadelo.

_**(Ponto de vista de Asarume)**_

Já fazia quase um ano que eu tinha vindo para o Santuário. Eu conheci todos os Cavaleiros e Amazonas. Mas os meus melhores amigos eram os próprios Cavaleiros de Ouro. Principalmente, Camus, Shura e o meu mestre Saga. Shura e Camus são os meus melhores amigos, me ensinam um bocado de coisa. Por exemplo, Camus me ensinou o zero absoluto e Shura me ensinou a cortar coisas com a espada Excalibur. Enquanto que o mestre Saga é como um irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive ou irei ter. Isso me recorda daquela noite esquisita em que os meus pais morreram. Mas por mim tudo bem, de certa forma acabei ganhando uma nova família aqui.

Havia alguns dias que o pessoal aqui do Santuário vem agindo de um jeito estranho. Uma noite dessas, um brilho dourado desceu até a estátua de Athena, a Deusa que eu virei proteger quando eu me tornar uma Amazona. Desde aquilo até o meu mestre Saga está desta maneira. Mas de que isso me importava. Se eu não sei de nada é porque eu não devo saber saber mesmo. Afastei esses pensamentos da minha mente e voltei a treinar. Me aproximei de uma roxa gigantesca e a ataquei.

_— Bola Trovão! _— uma bola de luz elétrica voou em direção à rocha, que se fragmentou em vários pedaços.

Um barulho atrás de mim me chama a atenção. Eu me viro e me preparo para um ataque. Eu me acalmo quando vejo que é meu mestre Saga. Ele vendo que eu me assustei com a sua aproximação, explica o que quer.

— Asarume, o Grande Mestre pediu que nós dois e Aiolos de Sagitário fossemos até a sua sala. Ele tem um assunto importante a tratar conosco — eu vou em sua direção.

Um assunto importante, será algo a ver com aquela luz de algumas noites atrás? Bem é melhor ir sem questionar. Chegamos sem demora à Sala do Grande Mestre. Lá estavam o Grande Mestre e o Aiolos de Sagitário, à nossa espera. O Grande Mestre foi na frente nos guiando, depois subimos uma torre, mas o que será que tem lá? No topo da torre havia um bebê recém-nascido de cabelos lilás, ele olhava sorridente para nós.

— Asarume, esse bebê é a reencarnação da Deusa Athena na Terra. Ela reencarna em um corpo humano a cada 200 anos. Como aspirante à Amazona, você deve fazer uma promessa à nossa Deusa da Justiça — explicou Aiolos. Eu me ajoelhei e comecei a falar:

— Deusa Athena, eu juro que irei proteger a Terra e todos em que nela vivem com muito esforço e suor. Eu creio que quando se assume a responsabilidade de Cavaleiro, a nossa vida é para servir à você e aos outros. Eu irei enfrentar o inimigo, nem que seja um Deus se isso for preciso para defender este lindo mundo — declarei, colocando toda a minha fé nas minhas palavras.

Meu mestre Saga olhou para mim orgulhoso. Antes de sairmos, pude sentir um Cosmo bem fraco vindo da Athena bebê. Era caloroso, puro, justo, profundo e imenso. Já estávamos fora da Sala do Grande Mestre, e eu ainda estava pensando sobre o Cosmo que senti de Athena. Percebendo a minha distração, Saga aborda um assunto nada haver com o anterior

— Ei! Aquela técnica de hoje à tarde estava boa — olho para ele feliz pelo elogio vindo dele.

— Obrigada, mestre! Mas estava pensando em combinar a técnica da Excalibur de Shura e combinar com a minha Bola Trovão, assim formando uma espada elétrica. O que o senhor acha? — eu disse alegremente.

— Eu acho que daqui a alguns anos, nós, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, vamos perder o nosso posto para você. Isso é o que eu acho — ele respondeu brincando, ele sabe que vai ser bem difícil eu superar qualquer um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, cada um deles tem uma habilidade particular e todas são incríveis.

— Tem razão, mestre. Vou superar vocês... DAQUI A MIL ANOS! — eu falei sarcástica, fazendo-o rir. Nunca tinha o visto rir daquele jeito, vitória pra mim.

Chegamos à minha cabana, desejo boa noite ao Saga e vou dormir. Lembro que há alguns meses que mestre Saga tem agido com muita cautela, talvez tenha ocorrido que tenha o assustado. Fecho os meus olhos e tento esquecer do assunto, mas custo a dormir. Lembro te ter visto uma sombra nos seguindo, não sei porque que a sua aparência me deixava nervosa. Sinto como se estivesse sendo observada, mas empurro esse pensamento da minha cabeça e finalmente durmo, apesar de ainda estar com essa sensação.


	3. Kanon, o Gêmeo do Mal

**Kanon, o Gêmeo do Mal**

_**(Ponto de vista de Asarume)**_

Eu estava indo para a Casa de Gêmeos, hoje o Saga havia me prometido que iríamos fazer lutas de treinamento. Eu estava bem animada. Eu acordei hoje mais cedo, com a ideia de aquecer antes da luta, mas isso não aconteceu. Alguns soldados me pediram ajuda para levar algo pesado para o Grande Mestre, se bem que isso também ajudou a aquecer. Então depois de ajudá-lo eu fi direto à Casa de Gêmeos. De repente eu paro. Aquela sensação estranha de novo, tinha alguém me seguindo? Quem será?

Me viro para trás para ver quem é, mas não havia ninguém atrás de mim. Talvez esteja escondido atrás de uma das colunas. Eu me concentro pra achar o Cosmo do meu seguidor. Realmente ele estava atrás de uma das colunas. Tento fazê-lo sair com uma ameaça. Eu destruo uma coluna perto daquele em que ele estava escondido.

— Eu sei onde você está escondido! — eu grito irritada — Se você não aparecer eu o destruirei junto com a coluna!

O meu perseguidor dá uma gargalhada maléfica que me dá um frio na espinha e me deixa mais zangada. Destruo outra coluna, só que mais próxima dele. Ameaço novamente:

— Saia já! Eu não estou brincando! — eu grito mais alto.

— Asarume, o que está havendo? — diz uma voz atrás de mim, me viro já preparada para atacar.

— Mestre Saga — eu me acalmo, mas não abaixo a guarda — Mestre, eu estava indo para a Casa de Gêmeos, quando percebi que tinha alguém me seguindo. Eu mandei sair com uma ameaça, mas ele só deu uma gargalhada diabólica.

Saga me ouviu atentamente e olhou para o lugar onde eu apontava, o local onde o meu perseguidor se escondia. Ele deu uns passos adiante e chamou:

— Chega dessa brincadeira idiota, Kanon! Eu agora não tenho mais dúvidas de que você realmente voltou para o Santuário — após dizer isso, o tal de Kanon saiu de traz da coluna.

Quase caio para trás quando presto atenção em seu rosto. Ele é igualzinho a Saga, mas as suas expressões faciais eram completamente. Mestre Saga era um homem bom e calmo, mas a simples presença do Kanon o parecia deixar desconfortável e isso divertia o outro. Kanon parecia que logo iria fazer algo terrivelmente ruim, seu riso sarcástico me deva um frio na espinha, isso sem falar de seu olhar era frio e dava a impressão de que o sofrimento dos outros era um passatempo para ele. Em poucas palavras eram o oposto um do outro, como o céu e a terra ou o fogo e a água.

Kanon estava encarando Saga já havia algum tempo, mas de repente se concentrou em mim. Ele deu um riso e falou:

— Quem é essa fedelha aí perto de você Saga? Já faz um tempo que ando observando vocês dois, e quase o tempo inteiro ela está contigo. Ela é a sua aprendiz, não é irmão? — eles eram irmãos? Pelo menos isso explicava a sua semelhança. Aí percebo que Saga se pôs na minha frente tentando me tira da vista de Kanon, ele estava me protegendo de eu próprio irmão? Mas por quê?

— O que quer afinal? — Saga disse de uma forma dura e irritada, eu estava começando a ficar assustada, pois ele nunca agiu dessa forma hostil com ninguém.

— Ora, por que ficou rude desse? Eu vi você e mais dos meninos com ela, segui vocês até o Santuário, e de repente vocês ficam bem juntos, como mestre e aluno. E então pensei comigo mesmo, por que não ir conhecer a aluna do meu irmão? — esse último comentário deixou Saga mais irritado e me deixou mais assustada do que antes.

— Eu quero que você vá embora agora mesmo! — gritou Saga claramente incomodado com Kanon.

— Não antes de conhecer melhor a sua aprendiz — no que ele falou desapareceu.

Tento descobrir onde ele ira aparecer. Sinto sua presença atrás de mim e quase não consigo escapar dele. Ele tenta me pegar de novo, mas Saga o afasta de mim. Quando ele tenta uma terceira vez, passando por Saga, utilizo um golpe para afastá-lo de mim. Ele cai no chão, mas se levanta como se nada lhe houvesse acontecido. Ele nos encara e dá novamente a sua risada.

— Você é bem poderosinha, hein garotinha — ele fala com um olhar maléfico — Se nós juntássemos nossas força poderíamos matar Athena e o Grande Mestre que escolheu Aiolos, ao invés de você Saga, e dominaríamos o mundo inteiro. Nós seríamos Deuses.

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Matar Athena e o Grande Mestre e depois dominar o mundo? Ele é louco. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, Saga avançou e deu um soco no rosto de Kanon que novamente foi ao chão. Dois contra um não era justo, porém era melhor isso do que uma rebelião. Apesar da surra que estava levando o seu riso não saiu de seu rosto. [Trecho da série em que se passa essa situação, mas é claro que vou fazer algumas mudanças da oficial, senão ficaria sem graça né gente! XD (Episódio 112 – 07:02 ~ 12:33)]

— Não acredito que você quer realizar uma rebelião contra Athena, isso é imperdoável — disse Saga repreendendo o irmão — Você sabe que caso aconteça algo a mim, você terá que me suceder. Então tire essas ideias da cabeça, você entendeu?

Kanon pega a mão de Saga e a joga para longe dele. Ele encara Saga e dá um sorriso malvado.

— Saga eu sei tão bem quanto você da existência da sua face do mal — face do mal? Do que ele estava falando? Saga ficou irritado percebendo que ele fez uma indireta pra mim, então deu um soco na barriga, deixando-o inconsciente.

— Asarume, sinto muito por envolvê-la no meu problema com o meu irmão — Saga falou, pegou Kanon e foi andando carregando o seu irmão.

— Mestre, pra onde você está levando-o? — eu perguntei depois que ele se afastou um pouco.

— Você quer mesmo saber? — ele me perguntou, eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Ele fez um sinal para vir atrás dele. Fomos andando até os limites do Santuário. Chegamos até um declive com uma escada até a base do rochedo. Quando chegamos lá havia uma sela onde água estaria nos calcanhares de Saga. Ele jogou Kanon dentro da cela. Ele acordou, mas eu não sei se foi por causa da pancada que deu com a cabeça ou por causa da água fria. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e olhou com ódio para Saga, que havia fechado a porta da cela. A maré começou a subir, Saga ficou ao meu lado e Kanon olhava para nós dois com muita raiva.

— Saga! Você não pretende me deixar aqui para morrer, pretende? Lembre-se, eu sou o seu irmão de sangue! — Kanon gritou.

— Kanon, você não poderá sair daí com as suas próprias forças. Apenas um Deus terá poder o suficiente para libertá-lo. Fique aí até que a sua mente maligna tenha desaparecido — disse Saga que já havia dado as costas para ele.

— Espere, Saga! Se eu sou malvado, então você também deve ser! Afinal viemos da mesma família. Não importa o quanto negue essa é a verdade, isso só demostra que você é mal por dentro! — depois que Kanon o disse Saga se virou para confrontá-lo com um olhar de ódio.

Do nada, sinto um Cosmo maligno, mas não era de Kanon. O Cosmo está do meu lado, mas o único ao meu lado é Saga. O Cosmo maligno? Será que é do Saga?!

— Saga, você é muito mal! — gritou Kanon, dando sua risada diabólica.

Nós demos as costas para ele e fomos até a casa de Gêmeos. Não dei nenhum comentário sobre o ocorrido. Fomos para a área onde nós treinávamos, ainda não havíamos falado nada. De repente, ele se vira para mim e novamente pede desculpas:

— Novamente, sinto muito em tê-la envolvido nisso, Asarume — ele falou com uma voz de culpa e de decepção.

— Está tudo bem, mestre — eu disse calma e alegremente — Mas eu não entendo por que, mesmo vocês dois sendo irmãos gêmeos, podem de certa forma odiar um ao outro tanto? Eu tinha uma pessoa que tinha o orgulho de chamar de irmã, ela desapareceu e deram ela como morta. Nós tínhamos opiniões opostas, mas apesar disso nunca dizemos nada disso que ouvi hoje.

— Bem, o seu caso é diferente. Além de vocês serem crianças, era uma pessoa de confiança. Não é o meu caso. Meu irmão é egoísta, quer tudo. Eu tento mudá-lo, mas ele não me escuta. Não tive outra alternativa, por isso o prendi no Cabo Sunion — disse ele — Bem, que tal tentarmos esquecer isso e continuarmos o treinamento? Me lembro que te prometi que lutaria contigo.

— Sim! — disse ansiosa.

Sem o menor aviso, avanço nele, tento chutá-lo com a perna direita, mas ele consegue bloquear. Então, tento um ataque com vários socos consecutivos, porém Saga bloqueava ou simplesmente desviava. Ele deu um sorriso.

— Nada mal! — ele comentou — Mas você pode fazer muito mais do que isso. Vamos lá! Leve isso mais a sério!

— Você quem pediu — eu respondi, coloco a minha mão esquerda na minha frente e a direita às minhas costas — Explosão... Galática! — mando a minha mão direita para a frente e lanço uma onda de choque tão forte quanto a explosão de uma galáxia.

Saga se espanta com o golpe que uso. Ele faz o mesmo. Ambas técnicas se cancelam. Eu sorrio feliz para o meu mestre e este me retribuiu com outro sorriso. Continuamos a lutar pelo resto do dia, pelo menos até antes de eu ir dormir. Mas na madrugada eu fico me revirando por causa de Kanon, soube que no Cabo Sunion a maré consegue atingir até mesmo o teto do lugar. E ele pode morrer de sede e fome. Decido fazer algo a respeito.

Pego roupas simples para esconder a minha identidade. Não sinto o Cosmo do Saga na Casa de Gêmeos, ele estava na Sala do Grande Mestre. Aproveito essa chance para levar um pouco de água e comida ao Kanon. Saio de fininho para ninguém me notar. Chego lá e vejo que quase toda a caverna estava submersa na água. Elevo um pouco o meu Cosmo e oro a Athena.

— _Deusa Athena por favor atenda ao meu pedido. Abaixe o nível da água para que eu possa ajudar a Kanon. Por favor, Deusa Athena. Por favor _— sinto um Cosmo poderoso e caloroso, igual aquele que senti naquele dia em que jurei lealdade à Athena. Aos poucos o nível da água foi a baixando.

Quando o vejo exausto no chão da cela seca, me aproximo cautelosamente. Ele ainda exausto e com a respiração pesada olha para mim com um ar de estranhamento. Eu abaixo a cabeça para que não me reconheça. Quanto chego perto da cela, mostro a ele a cesta que eu trouxe. Coloco-a perto das grades para que ele possa comer as frutas. Ele não se move, talvez esteja achando que é uma armadilha.

— Pode comer não está envenenado. Eu o trouxe pensando que talvez você estivesse com fome — expliquei.

Ele me encarou me estranhando, por estar sendo tão gentil com ele. Depois ele começa a comer e eu fico apenas observando. Daqui a pouco ele pergunta:

— Por que está me ajudando, Asarume? Saga não lhe disse para ficar longe de mim? — ele falou confuso.

Me lembro que o atingi com uma das minhas técnicas, então ele conhecia o meu Cosmo. Eu elevei o meu Cosmo para pedir a Athena que abaixasse o nível da água. Ele deve ter se lembrando disso. Por isso me reconheceu.

— Bem, eu não acho que você seja totalmente malvado. Ele me avisou sim, mas eu creio que tenha, mesmo que um pouco, bondade em seu coração — levanto meu rosto falando firmemente, ele me olhou com raiva.

— Não diga asneiras, garota! Eu não tenho um pingo de bondade! Guarde as minhas palavras, você nunca me verá fazendo um ato em favor de Athena — ele disse com raiva.

Eu dou um sorriso por de baixo da máscara. Ele não percebe, já que continuou comendo. Eu já estava indo embora, pois já estava tarde. Eu me despeço rapidamente.

— Até amanhã. Eu voltarei com mais comida — digo me afastando do lugar.

— Espere, fedelha! Me responda, como você abaixou o nível da água apenas com o seu Cosmo? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Bem, isso é um segredo. Mas queria pedir que, mesmo pareça que você vai acabar morrendo por causa da maré alta, nunca você perca a esperança. Você consegue fazer isso? Por favor — ele me olhou confuso.

— Tanto faz. Não entendi o porquê, mas pode ser — ele respondeu, não entendendo o que eu queria.

Eu aceno para ele dando tchau. Chego na Casa de Gêmeos e felizmente Saga ainda não havia voltado. Estava com muito sono. Me deito na cama para recuperar as minhas energias.

Acordo um pouco mais tarde do que o de costume, já vi que eu vou levar o maior carão do meu mestre. Mas eu chego lá e vejo apenas a armadura. Ando pelo o Santuário procurando por ele. Um tempo depois vejo Camus e Shura cochichando sobre alguma coisa muito ruim. Me aproximo deles para saber o que está ocorrendo, já tinha visto momentos antes alguns soldados também cochichando. Eles olham pra mim e para os lados, talvez procurassem o mestre Saga.

— Asarume, onde está Saga? Ele não está com você? — Shura me perguntou, balanço a cabeça negativamente.

— Camus. Shura. Eu vi alguns soldado cochichando sobre algo, e agora pouco vocês também estavam fazendo o mesmo. Sobre o que falavam? — perguntei nervosa, pude ver pela cara triste deles que não era nada bom.

— Asarume, creio que você conheceu Aiolos de Sagitário. O Grande Mestre tentou pará-lo, mas ele acabou matando Athena. Ele nos traiu, traiu a Athena — contou Camus.

— Eu interceptei Aiolos, e ele tentou me convencer de que foi o Grande Mestre que tentou matar Athena. Ele carregava um bebê, pude enganar ele e o matei. Mas não tive coragem de matar o bebê, porém de qualquer jeito iria morrer de fome ou seria morto por alguma besta — disse Shura.

— Mas o que isso tem a ver com o Saga? — pergunto.

— Bem, o Saga, ele foi o primeiro a aparecer para deter o Aiolos, mas no meio da batalha ele foi morto — revelou Camus — Não queríamos acreditar, pensamos até em ir na Casa de Gêmeos para ver se era verdade. Mas como vimos que ele não está com você, acho que deve ser mesmo verdade.

— Deve ser não, é verdade. Eu estava procurando por ele, fui ver se estava na Casa de Gêmeos, mas lá só encontrei a sua armadura — contei.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. De repente, vemos o Grande Mestre se aproximando. Sinto o seu Cosmo, mas não é o do senhor Shion. É o mesmo que senti quando Kanon provocou meu mestre Saga. Mas guardo isso para mim, sinto que isso me será útil no futuro. Me ajoelho perante ele, Camus e Shura fazem o mesmo.

— Asarume, creio que Camus e Shura devem ter te falado sobre a morte de Saga, estou certo? — eu balanço a cabeça concordando — Bem já que, infelizmente, isso ocorreu eu deixarei o seu treinamento nas mãos dos Cavaleiros de Capricórnio e Aquário. Está bom para todos?

— Sim — respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

— Aliás, Asarume. Tem um novo jovem aqui no Santuário. Ele é um aspirante a Cavaleiro como você. Por que não faz amizade com ele? — comentou o Grande Mestre — Ele está lá perto das pilastras meditando — ele apontou para umas pilastras semi destruídas.

— Está bem, eu estou indo! — falei alegremente.

Chegando lá vi um menino de cabelo curto loiro de olhos fechados. Ele vestia túnicas de um tom meio vinho. Ele olha pra mim surpreso, curioso pra saber o que estou querendo.

— Olá, precisa de alguma coisa? — ele falou, parece que é bem tímido.

— Oi, eu sou Asarume. Sou uma aspirante à Amazona, assim como você é à Cavaleiro — falei felizmente.

— Eu sou Shaka, é um prazer conhecê-la Asarume — respondeu.

— Vamos ser amigos? — perguntei. Ele me encarou por um tempo.

— Sim, vamos! — respondeu alegre.

Apertamos a mão um do outro. Sinto uma grande amizade nascendo.


	4. Akine, o Reflexo de Asarume

Akine, o reflexo da Asarume

**(6 anos depois)**

_** (Ponto de vista de Asarume)**_

Já fazia alguns anos que eu tinha vindo para o Santuário. Estava a caminho da Casa de Escorpião. Milo, o novo Cavaleiro de Escorpião, é um bom amigo meu. Somos bem chegados, tal como irmãos gêmeos. Vivemos enchendo o um do outro, mas no fim voltamos a ficar de bem um com o outro. Combinamos de treinar lutando hoje. Sinto alguma energia paralisando o meu Cosmo e o meu corpo. Era um Cosmo sinistro, mas por que sentia que esse Cosmo vinha de dentro de mim. Uma risada me deixa mais nervosa.

— Ora Asarume, não me diga que não se lembra de mim — a sua voz é igual a minha? Mas por quê? — Sou a Akine, o seu eu do mal — ela dá uma outra gargalhada do mal.

Me sento rapidamente na minha cama. Estava toda suada e respirando profundamente. Coloco a minha mão na minha testa e percebo que estou sem a máscara. Onde ela estava? Procuro ao meu redor e a vejo nas mãos de uma outra pessoa. Antes que eu proteste, essa pessoa a joga, me devolvendo. Encaro-a com raiva querendo saber quem é. Então, percebo que tirou uma máscara. Presto mais atenção e noto que é idêntica a minha.

— Se esqueceu de mim em um instante. Que memória fraca você tem, Asarume — diz ela zombando, e eu conheço essa voz.

Ela vem para a luz para vê-la melhor. Ela é idêntica a mim, mas seus cabelos eram tão negros quanto breu, seus olhos eram vermelhos e íris também preta. Só de olhar para ela fico com medo. Ela ri da minha cara de medo.

— Agora eu estou indo embora, mas saiba que não será a última vez que me verá — ela some no ar.

Caio na cama ainda não acreditando o que havia acabado de acontecer. Akine. O que ela quer de mim? O que ela fará comigo? Será que ela é uma ameaça ao Santuário? Me lembro várias vezes do Shaka me falando de sentir algo estranho dentro de mim. Uma energia que ficava lado a lado com a minha, porém a sensação que passava era de desconforto, violência e maldade. Está decidido, amanhã vou falar com Shaka. Talvez ele saiba de algo que me ajude. Volto a dormir, mas rezo ao Deus do Sono, Hypnos, que ela não aparece no meu sonho.

_** (Ponto de vista de Shaka)**_

Um passarinho ferido? Então foi isso que atrapalhou a minha meditação. Pego-o cuidadosamente na minha mão e elevo o meu Cosmo. Pouco a pouco o ferimento dele é curado. Ele olha para mim, bate as asas e vai embora. Dou um pequeno sorriso.

— Você está rindo do que, Rapunzel? — só conheço uma pessoa que me chama assim.

— Asarume — olho para a minha melhor amiga — Aconteceu algo? O seu Cosmo está muito tenso — observo.

— Promete que não conta à ninguém? — confirmo com a cabeça — Tive uma visita de alguém que se auto denomina Akine. Eu vi o rosto dela, ela é idêntica a mim. Disse algo sobre ser o meu eu maligno. O que você acha sobre isso? — pergunta.

— Bem, desde que eu te conheci senti uma energia maléfica vindo de você, mas achei que não fosse nada de mais, talvez fosse um impressão minha. Não falei nada, porque achei que você soubesse algo a respeito — confessei

— Você sabe de alguma coisa que pode me ajudar? — perguntou ansiosa.

— Há uma coisa. Tem uma caverna que dizem existir um monstro, mas não é verdade. A caverna é apenas um espelho que reflete o nosso coração. Eu creio que se você for lá provavelmente irá encontrá-la. Quando se encontrarem, vocês lutarão pelo controle do corpo. Por isso você deverá derrotá-la nessa disputa, mas ficarão batalhando a sua vida inteira pelo controle. Ou fazer um tipo de acordo com ela, de tal forma não terão que ficar disputando uma com a outra — expliquei.

Faço um sinal com a mão para me seguir. Fomos andando por uma floresta que tem perto da Casa de Virgem. Encaro a porta me lembrando a quando entrei lá. Foi muito difícil sair de lá. Me lembro de que tive que superar o meu maior medo. A morte. Esse foi o meu medo na minha anterior, quando fui Buda. O meu medo era de adoecer, envelhecer e morrer, e o mesmo acontecer com a minha família. No meu encontro com ele naquela caverna, me mostrou que a morte não é o fim de tudo. Pude aprender que para que a vida exista a morte também é importante. A morte é o começo de uma nova vida.

A Asarume é um bom exemplo. Camus e Shura me contaram que antes de vir ao Santuário ela era filha de uma família rica e seu nome era Sakura. Mas com o assassinato de seus pais abandonou a sua vida no Japão, abandonando também o seu nome e vindo ao Santuário com a finalidade de se tornar uma Amazona. É uma admiração o sacrifício que ela fez. Me viro para encará-la.

— É essa a caverna — apontei — Você deve entrar lá. O resto você já sabe o que fazer — ela balança a cabeça concordando — Vou esperar você aqui.

Por um momento ela hesita, porém rapidamente entra na lá. Fico quieto apenas vendo ela sumir na escuridão da caverna. Por que me sinto tão desconfortável? Será que é porque a coloquei em uma situação em que pode dar tanto certo quanto errado? Mas tenho confiança de que ela vai voltar sã e salva. Talvez não seja bom ficar relutando sobre isso, só me deixará mais nervoso. Vou me sentar para meditar um pouco.

_**(Ponto de vista de Asarume)**_

Fico andando por um bom tempo até que cheguei a uma sala mais aberta. A sala era circular, sustentada por pilastras e iluminadas por tochas. Do outro lado da sala tinha um pequeno altar onde existia um espelho com uma vela iluminando cada lado dele. A moldura era dourada com imagens de flores e espinhos. Me aproximei mais dele para examiná-lo melhor. Quando olhava para dentro dele sentia como se convidasse a me aproximar mais e mais dele para em seguida nos sugar para um tipo de dimensão esquisita.

Um barulho abafado me coloca em alerta. Olho para trás, mas não vejo ninguém. O som vai ficando mais alto e nítido. Em instantes reconheço esse barulho, é a risada da Akine. Ele fica mais próxima de onde estou. Olho para o meu lado e vejo o seu rosto dentro do espelho. Ela se cala e tudo fica em um silencio profundo. Ficamos por um longo momento a encarando. Subitamente ela agarra o meu pescoço e me puxa para o interior do espelho. Fecho os meus olhos me preparando para o impacto, mas nada acontece.

Abro lentamente os meus olhos e me vejo em uma estranha dimensão. Sinto que estou dentro d'água, mas não estou molhada e nem vejo bolhas subindo para a superfície. Momentos depois percebo que mesmo sem andar estou indo em direção à um tipo de parede de água. Ao atravessá-la me vejo de frente a uma cachoeira. Eu paro em cima de uma rocha quase totalmente coberta pela água. Um pouco depois, uma mulher aparece de dentro da cachoeira. Era ela, a Akine.

— Ora, ora. Veja só o que temos aqui. O que pretende vindo aqui? — disse ela.

— Eu quero saber por que você está me atormentando? Gostaria de saber os seus motivos, para não me arrepender depois — respondi.

Ela me encara, ao que parece ficou surpresa com o que eu disse.

— Meus motivos? Hum. Não entendi o que quis dizer com isso — confessou ficando nervosa.

— Eu quis dizer que não faz sentindo ficarmos discutindo sobre algo quando podemos fazer o contrário — falei.

Ela apertou o punho e avançou para me atacar. Aparecendo subitamente na minha frente me deu com força um gancho de esquerda no meu queixo, o que me empurrou até atingir a parede onde estava a cachoeira. O impacto foi tão grande que me obrigou a fechar os meus olhos e cuspir sangue. Quando abro os meus olhos ela aparece novamente na minha frente e me dá vários golpes na barriga e no queixo. Caio no chão me apoiando na parede. Levanto meu rosto para olhá-la. Pensando que irei atacá-la, ela recua.

Porém eu apenas coloco a minha mão em uma parte onde doía tanto que achei que iria desmaiar. Um bom tempo se passa e nenhuma de nós faz um movimento. Por fim Akine perde a calma.

— Por que você não me ataca?! Está preparando um ataque surpresa para me pegar desprevenida ou o quê? Por que não faz nada? Não está nem defendendo a si mesma, por quê? — gritou zangada.

Eu não respondo nada. Tiro a minha máscara e a encaro. Por fim respondo:

— Não me defendo ou te ataco porque acredito que não precisamos agir assim — falo me levantando com dificuldade — Somos a mesma pessoa não somos? Então qual o sentido de lutarmos uma contra a outra? Me diga. No fim vamos estar machucando a nós mesmas — confessei indo sua direção.

— Nós nascemos sozinhos. Apesar de eu ter nascido contigo, você nunca falou comigo. Nunca me deu importância! Sempre fui um nada pra você! — respondeu tirando a máscara revelando lágrimas que escorriam pelo o seu rosto.

— Eu sinto muito. Mas se você existia, por que nunca me chamou? Também me sentia muito sozinha depois daquele acidente que abalou a minha família, como você deve saber. Eu precisava de alguém pra confessar a minha dor... — falei sem conseguir terminar.

— É, eu sei! Mas você nunca falou comigo. Você falou pro nada! — rebateu com fúria.

— Parecia que falava para o nada, mas sentia que tinha algo ou alguém que eu não conseguia ver ou ouvir me vendo naquela situação e ouvindo as minhas frustrações — Akine ficou paralisada, continuei — O que eu não sabia era que esse algo ou alguém era você. Pode não achar, mas sentia que com esse ser misterioso ao meu lado conseguiria superar várias situações. E consegui. Eu só cheguei aqui, porque você esteve ao meu lado esse tempo inteiro.

Ela caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar mais e mais. Me aproximei e me ajoelhei na sua frente. Ela olhou para mim, mas desta vez não vi o rosto da Akine que ficava me atormentando. Eu vi uma menina da minha idade em profunda depressão, derramada em lágrimas.

— Eu sinto muito por não tê-la reconhecido antes. Você me perdoa? — perguntei.

— Claro, mas só se você me perdoar por tê-la machucado tanto — disse animada.

— Ah, esquece isso! Isso ficou no passado! — falei com um sorriso.

Ela se levantou e me estendeu a mão. Eu a segurei e me levantei. Ela me fez um sinal com para me aproximar com a mão e entrou de cabeça na cachoeira. Fecho os meu olhos e faço a mesma coisa. Quando abro os olhos vejo uma moldura dourada flutuante, do outro lado do vidro pude ver a caverna.

— Se você passar por aqui, poderá voltar pro seu mundo — explicou Akine colocando de volta a sua máscara.

— Está bem, mas e se eu quiser falar contigo? E se eu estiver em uma situação em que posso morrer, o que devo fazer? — pergunto colocando a minha máscara também.

Ela se aproximou de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido. Me viro pra ela e balanço a cabeça em concordância. Me despeço dela e pulo para o vidro, caindo no chão da caverna. Me viro para encarar o espelho. Lá só vejo o meu reflexo e as duas velas que antes estavam agora se encontravam apagadas. Começo a sair da caverna e encontro Shaka acariciando um passarinho. Ele se virou para mim e deu um sorriso.

— Você conseguiu? — perguntou ansioso.

Balanço a cabeça em concordância. Enquanto nós dois voltamos para o Santuário, fui contando o que aconteceu lá dentro. Fomos falando e rindo no caminho. Shaka parece ansioso pela a sua batalha semana que vem. Será a batalha pela armadura de Virgem. E três semanas depois, acredito eu, será a minha final contra outro aspirante a Cavaleiro pela armadura de Órion. É torcer e ver o que vai acontecer.

_** (1 mês depois)**_

_** (Ponto de vista de Grande Mestre/Ares)**_

— Meus caros guerreiros, primeiro permitam-me parabenizá-los por terem conseguido chegar até aqui. Dos 20 mil guerreiros que tentaram, apenas vocês dois conseguiram. Agora, para descobrir quem merece o direito pela a armadura de Órion, vocês devem se enfrentar até que um dos dois morra ou fique impossibilitado de lutar — expliquei a eles apontando para a urna onde estava — Comecem a luta.

Asarume, uma das aspirantes à Amazona mais fortes, começou tentando dar um pontapé na barriga de Asterion, um outro poderoso aspirante a Cavaleiro. Ele consegue desviar por muito pouco daquele golpe e devolve um gancho de direito, acertando-a em cheio na mandíbula. Ela ia se chocar com uma pilastra, mas consegue recuperar o equilíbrio e voltar para a batalha. Ambos ficam uma posição de defesa esperando o momento certo para acertar um ao outro.

— Você é realmente incrível, Asarume. Não é a toa que dizem que é a mais forte entre todas as aspirantes à Amazona — elogiou Asterion, tentando distrair a Asarume.

— Agradeço o elogio, porém acha que vai conseguir me distrair, pra que eu abaixe a guarda e você me golpear. Só se for nos seus sonhos, queridinho! — disse zombando da cara dele.

— Está bem, se isso não vai funcionar, talvez isso funcione — rebateu Asterion — Ataque de Um Milhão de Fantasmas!

Subitamente ao redor da arena surgiram múltiplas imagens de Asterion. De repente, começaram a lançar um monte de feixes de energia em direção Asarume. Com muita dificuldade, ela consegue desviar de todos, porém ele não parava de enviá-los. Subitamente, um dos raios a atinge, porém, assim que isso acontece, a Asarume desaparece. Asterion desfaz a sua técnica e começa a procurá-la, eu também faço isso. Não há lugares para se esconder aqui, ela não desistiu, já que consigo sentir o seu Cosmo na arena. Então aonde ela foi?

— Onde está você? — murmurou Asterion — Grande Mestre, por algum acaso ela desistiu?

— Não — respondi — Eu continuo a sentir o seu Cosmo aqui, na arena. Então ela não desistiu. Mas se Asarume deseja vencer deve reaparecer para lutar.

Ele continua a procurá-la, mas é em vão. Um som abafado vindo do chão chama a minha atenção. De segundos em segundos o som se repete e cada vez mais vai o tempo vai diminuindo, ficando mais frequente o barulho. O som vai se aproximando mais e mais de Asterion. Me concentro nele e aos poucos consigo ver mais claramente, por fim vejo que era Asarume que se movia em uma velocidade semelhante à velocidade da luz e, como apenas os Cavaleiros de Ouro se movem a essa velocidade, ninguém consegue acompanhá-la com os olhos.

Já era de se esperar da discípula dos três Cavaleiros de Ouro mais fortes. Realmente ela é uma guerreira excepcional. Quando volto a me concentrar na luta, vejo Asarume acertando inúmeros golpes e lançando-o contra uma das pilastras ao redor da arena. Todos os soldados que assistiam ficaram impressionados com a habilidade de Asarume.

— Este é o fim da batalha! Por suas habilidades, Athena a reconhece como sua Amazona. A partir de hoje, Asarume, você é a nova Amazona de Prata de Órion — disse com orgulho.

Em instantes, a armadura sai da urna e se veste em Asarume. A Armadura é roxa com detalhes azuis. Ao invés de usar um capacete ela usa uma tiara com uma pedra anil com dois chifres roxos aparecendo por trás e tinha um longo lenço branco amarrado em seu pescoço com as pontas soltas, como se fosse um cachecol. Penso sobre o que pode ocorrer caso ela descubra a verdade. Por ter uma força igual à de um Cavaleiro de Ouro, seria terrível tê-la como inimiga. Mas não importa, pois enquanto eu estiver no comando ela nunca descubrirá. Olho para todos os Cavaleiros que se reuniram ao redor dela, parabenizando-a pela vitória.

Me retiro do local, sendo interceptado por um homem. Ele parecia ter por volta de 35 anos, mas sentia que tinha muito mais do que aparentava ter. Ele tinha cabelos curtos verde escuro bem bagunçado e seus olhos é tão azul quanto o céu, usava um manto que cobria o seu corpo. O seu Cosmo era imenso, me lembro de tê-lo sentido antes anos atrás.

— Creio que o senhor seja o Grande Mestre do Santuário, estou certo? — perguntou o homem.

— Está certo, senhor — respondi — Em que posso ajudá-lo?

— Sim. A minha filha, Athena, me pediu para vir aqui por causa de uma recém renomada à Amazona, já que ela não pode fazê-lo por certos motivos. Creio que o seu nome seja Asarume — respondeu o homem.

— Athena é a sua filha?! Então o senhor é... Zeus?! — ele confirmou com a cabeça e me ajoelhei perante ele — Sinto muitíssimo, senhor.

— Não há porque se preocupar em me pedir desculpas. Não tinha como você saber quem eu era — disse Zeus — Mas, e quanto à Asarume?

— Ah, sim! Ela está perto na arena, irei chamá-la imediatamente. Por favor, me acompanhe senhor — pedi a ele.

Calmamente me virei e segui em direção à arena. Não esperava que Zeus viesse ao Santuário. Será que ele sabe o que tentei fazer com Athena? Provavelmente sim. Espero que eu possa continuar com os meus planos, apesar de me preocupar sobre o que ele deseja falar com ela. Perto da arena encontramos Asarume se afastando do local. Ela nos vê se aproximendo dela e vem em nossa direção.

— Asarume, este é o Deus dos Céus, Zeus. Ele deseja falar contigo — digo assim que ela está perto o suficiente da gente.

— Que assunto um Deus iria querer tratar comigo, uma humana? — perguntou ela confusa.

— Basicamente, senhorita Asarume, a minha filha, Athena, achou que você não tem a necessidade de usar máscara, por isso ela deseja que retire-a. Não sei o que ela pretende com isso, mas é a Deusa da Sabedoria, então deve saber bem o que está fazendo — disse Zeus dando uma risada, provavelmente do orgulho que tem por sua filha — Acredito que estamos de acordo com relação a esse assunto, certo?

— Sim, senhor! — respondemos rapidamente.

— Então, pode tirar essa máscara — lembrou Zeus fazendo Asarume ficar nervosa — Bem, não precisa tirar agora. Tire-a quando se sentir mais confortável.

— S-sim senhor — respondeu a Amazona.

— Bem, estou indo embora. Foi um prazer conhecer um dos guerreiros de minha filha — revelou ele desaparecendo em um raio.


	5. A Primeira Batalha de Pégaso

**A Primeira Batalha de Pégaso**

_**(1 ano depois)**_

_**(Ponto de vista de Asarume)**_

Finalmente voltei da minha primeira missão. Ela não foi nada fácil de se cumprir. Tinha que localizar os Cavaleiros de Áries e Libra, não entendi o por que, mas tinha que fazer. Lembro que o Mestre Ancião foi o antigo Cavaleiro de Libra que lutou ao lado do senhor Shion, creio o nome dele era Dohko. O outro era o pupílo dele, seu nome é Mu. Haviam me pedido para convencê-los a vir para o Santuário, eles haviam me dito que iriam mandar uma carta avisando ao Grande Mestre que iam vir, porém acho que eles estavam mentindo.

— Ora, ora. Veja só quem voltou — disse uma voz feminina conhecida.

Olho para trás e vejo Shina, outra aspirante à Amazona poderosa. Faz um tempo que não a vejo. Somos quase como irmãs. Nunca vi o seu rosto sem a máscara, mas o seu cabelo é de um verde que destaca bastante. Sua máscara tem a pintura de uma mancha roxa cobrindo os olhos, conectados pela área do nariz e com quatro linhas que parecem fugir das manchas.

— Não vem falar de mim, porque você também desapareceu a tempos! — falei apontando pra ela.

Um tempo depois de estarmos nos encarando, começamos a rir com bom gosto. Em seguida, vimos o Grande Mestre se aproximando, então nos ajoelhamos rapidamente. Ficamos em silencio por um bom tempo.

— Asarume, você conseguiu encontrar os Cavaleiros de Áries e Libra? — perguntou calmamente.

— Sim senhor. Eles disseram que mandar uma carta dizendo que viriam, porém creio que estavam mentindo, Grande Mestre — respondi.

— Compreendo. E você, Shina deve continuar treinando entendeu? —d disse se virando para a Shina.

Ela assentiu, se levantou e se afastou de nós. Quando volto a olhar para o Grande e presto mais atenção, vejo um menino de cabelos e olhos castanhos e pele morena escondido atrás do dele. Ele parecia ter uns 7 anos de idade.

— Oi, rapazinho. Qual o seu nome? — perguntei olhando pro menininho.

Ele me olhou e ficou mais tímido, se escondendo mais atrás do Grande Mestre. Fiquei um pouco espantada, talvez ele esteja estranhando isso tudo aqui.

— O seu nome é Seiya. Ele chegou aqui na noite passada e deseja ser um Cavaleiro — explicou o Grande Mestre — Eu pretendo deixá-lo com a Marin, mas não sei onde ela está. Sei que está cansada, mas poderia levá-lo para ela?

— Sim, senhor. Não há nenhum problema em levá-lo — respondi.

Seiya se afastou dele, veio para o meu lado e segurou a minha mão. Quando volto a olhar para o Grande Mestre, ele já havia sumido. Olho pro Seiya e dou um sorriso pra ele que me retribue com outro.

— Bem, vamos procurar a sua mestra, Seiya? — ele balançou a cabeça concordando.

Fomos para o local onde as Amazonas treinam. Marin era do Japão, assim como eu. Seus cabelos são bem vermelhos, como é de se esperar ninguém viu o seu rosto, sua máscara é praticamente toda branca e ao que parece ela tinha um irmão do qual se separou alguns anos atrás. Ela e a Shina são as minhas melhores amigas, apesar delas não se darem muito bem. Elas podem ser um tanto difíceis de entendê-las no começo, mas depois que se conhecem são amigos para a vida toda. Depois de meia hora encontramos Marin destruindo uma parede de 5 metros de altura e 1 de expessura com um pontapé. Olho para Seiya que estava de queixo caído. Eu ri da cara que ele fez.

— Pode ficar esperando. Cedo ou tarde vai fazer isso a maior moleza pra você — comentei.

Ao ouvir a minha voz a Marin se virou para nós. Ela veio me cumprimentar:

— Olá, Asarume — em seguida olhou para Seiya — E quem é esse menino com você?

— O nome dele é Seiya. O Grande Mestre me pediu pra trazê-lo — respondi — Você será a mestra dele e vocês irão se dar bem com certeza. Ele é japonês igual a nós — expliquei — Bem, boa sorte aos dois!

Me virei e fui embora. Não sei até onde esse menino vai chegar, mas sinto será um impressionante guerreiro. Estou cansada, mas acho que dormirei melhor se fizer exercícios e comer aalgo bem gostoso e quentinho. Primeiro, deixe-me pensar, 10 mil flexões. Vamos lá, um... dois... três... quatro...

_**(6 anos depois)**_

_** (Ponto de vista de Seiya)**_

— Meus parabéns meus bravos guerreiros! Dentro 2 mil, apenas vocês dois sobreviveram às batalhas. Aquele que ganhar esta ganhará o título de Cavaleiro de Bronze e também irá receber o direito pela Armadura de Pégaso, se tornando assim, oficialmente, um Cavaleiro de Athena! — disse o Grande Mestre.

— Finalmente! — disse empolgado — Vim de muito longe para pegá-la e não sairei daqui sem ela!

Subitamente sinto alguém me jogando em direção ao chão. Volto o meu olhar para o culpado, Cassius. Ele era um grandalhão brutamontes que chegou ao Santuário alguns meses depois de mim. Era era gigantesco, sua pele era bem mais morena que a minha e tinha muitas cicatrizes. Seu cabelo me parecia um moicano branco mal feito, seus olho eram pretos, mas lembrava a de um felino grande olhando para a presa abatida com sede de ver o sangue dela jorrando. Ele estava usando calças brancas justas na pernas dele, sapatos marrom escuro e duas faixas que passavam pelas suas costas que se encontravam em dois círculos de aço.

Ele me pegou e me levou para o alto me agarrando pela cintura com a sua mão. Me lembro que sempre que podia ele me torturava me socando e pisoteando. Que raiva dele, nem sei como aguentei todos esses anos com esses ataques.

— Seiya, a Armadura é minha! Ela é uma uma herança da Grécia há séculos e não permitirei que um japonês como você a leve embora — decretou — Vou acabar com você e vou começar tirando a sua orelha!

O som de carne sendo cortada apavora a todos. Uma orelha cai no chão deixando todos sem fôlego. Eu tinha conseguido escapar das mãos de Cassius e havia caído em pé no chão. Lentamente me viro para todos, que ficam pasmos ao ver que ainda estou com ambas minhas orelhas. Um grito chama a atenção de todos no local. Cassius com as mãos no local onde estaria sua orelha esquerda onde saia sangue em abundância. Ele me olha com muita fúria como quem não teria o ódio aclamado nem com a morte de quem ele estava com tanta raiva.

— Seiya, seu maldito! — rosnou ele.

— Cassius, que sua força é impressionante, é verdade — adimiti — Porém você conseguiu a força apenas a força exterior de um Cavaleiro. Por algum acaso, já sentiu como se um universo explodisse dentro do seu corpo? — assim que ouviu isso ele começou a gargalhar bem alto.

— Se isso que você diz é verdade então ataque-me com esse tal "universo". Se conseguir me derrotar com essa força que tanto fala, eu acreditarei em você — declarou confiante.

Bem, você que pediu, pensei animado. Pouco a pouco, fui desenhando com as mãos as estrelas da constelação de Pégaso. Cassius riu mais uma vez e avançou para me atacar. Rapidamente fecho a minha mão e a puxo para trás e avanço em direção ao Cassius. Quando me aproximo o suficiente dele dou um grito:

— _Me dê sua força, Pégaso! _— enviei o meu punho para frente — _Meteoro de Pégaso! _— do meu punho saíram vários golpes que pareciam meteoros voando em direção ao Cassius, que não podia fazer nada a não ser se deixar ser golpeado pelos meus meteoros.

Em segundos, Cassius estava caído no chão. Ninguém nem respirava, todos tentavam entender o que aconteceu lá.

— Você venceu esta batalha, Seiya! Athena te reconhece como um de seus Cavaleiros! E é com honra que lhe entrego a Armadura de Pégaso! — proclamou o Grande Mestre, depois de longos minutos sem ninguém dizer uma palavra.

De tão feliz que eu estava pulei sobre a urna e fiquei a abraçando, isso sem ligar que todos estivessem me olhando.

— Mais uma coisa Seiya! — diz o Grande Mestre, me fazendo levar um susto — Os Cavaleiros sempre lutaram para proteger a Deusa Athena e os seres humanos e lutavam pela justiça, nunca por motivos pessoais. Essa armadura que lhe foi concedida só poderá ser usada quando você estiver em perigo. Lembre-se sempre disso Seiya!

Eu balanço a cabeça assentindo. Quando o Grande Mestre se vira e vai embora, pego a minha armadura e vou embora com os outros. Esperava que quando conseguisse a armadura e fosse embora todos iriam me cumprimentar, mas ninguém fez isso. Eles me olhavam com desgosto e até com raiva e em seguida se afastavam. Depois de um tempo fiquei deprimido, não conseguia entender! Agora eu era um Cavaleiro! Era um deles! Mesmo assim continuam não me aceitando, por quê? POR QUÊ?! Não aguento mais, sofri preconceito por ser japonês durante 6 anos. O que eles querem que eu prove? Estava quase deixando as minhas lágrimas saírem quando uma mão pousou no meu ombro.

— Calma, Seiya — a voz era boa e calma, como a de uma mãe ou irmã que quer acalma o filho ou o irmão mais novo — Me diz por que está chorando?

— Asarume! Quando foi que você voltou? — perguntei alegre quando a vi.

— Cheguei faz duas horas. Além do mais, gostei daquela luta na arena! Deu o troco no Cassius, não é, Cavaleiro de Pégaso? — disse ela orgulhosa.

Dei um sorriso meio sem graça na frente dela. Apesar de sermos amigos ela sempre me apoiou, sempre acreditou em mim e me tratou como se eu fosse o seu irmãozinho.

— Seiya não ligue para o que esses idiotas aí pensam, não vai te favorecer em nada! Eu sei como é, passei pela mesma coisa. Mesmo sendo a aprendiz de um Cavaleiro de Ouro — conta ela — Mas lembre-se de que há pessoas que te aceitam: eu, a Marin, o Ailoria e o Grande Mestre também te aceita. Podem ser poucos os que te aceitam, mas saiba que é melhor ter poucos...

— Do que ter nenhum, eu sei — disse me lembrando das vezes que ela me falou isso sempre que eu estava prestes a desistir do treinamento.

— Bem, Seiya, é melhor você ir descansar! Pode até ser um Cavaleiro, mas continua sendo um ser humano que precisa descançar o seu corpo — disse ela tentando terminar a conversa — Vai descançar, cabeça de chocolate! — ordenou enquanto bagunçava o meu cabelo e me jogava a minha cabeça pro lado, quase me fazendo cair no chão.

— Ah, será que dá pra pegar no pé de outro? — falei com raiva.

Ela só se virou e foi embora acenando com a mão. Alguns segundos depois começo a bocejar. Droga, como é que ela tem sempre razão?

Estava me dirigindo à sala do Grande Mestre. Já era noite e estava cansada. Tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão na França. Não pude dormir hoje de tarde, pois hoje foi a luta de Seiya contra Cassius, o aluno da Shina. Tinha prometido ao Seiya que iria assistir a luta dele, isso caso eu voltasse a tempo da minha missão. Shina foi uma péssima mestra já que o aluno dela não sabia nem usar o Cosmo. Isso deu vantagem a Seiya que sabia utilizar o seu Cosmo e no fim ele recebeu o direito pela Armadura de Pégaso. Sabia desde o começo que seria um bom Cavaleiro.

Bocejo pela milésima vez quando fico de frente para a porta onde está o Grande Mestre. Entro na sala espaçosa e iluminada. Eu vim aqui apenas uma ou outra vez. Ando por cima do tapete vermelho e me ajoelho perante o Mestre do Santuário.

— Sinto muito por chamá-la a essa hora da noite, sei que está cansada, mas há algo que desejo falar contigo — balancei a cabeça concordando — Na sua terra natal uma menina chamada Saori Kido, que comanda a Fundação Graad, está organizando um torneio chamado Guerra Galática. Nesse torneio há jovens que treinaram em vários lugares do mundo e conseguiram o título de Cavaleiros de Bronze. Como bem sabe os Cavaleiros não podem lutar entre si e nem por motivos pessoais...

— Isso seria considerado uma traição contra o Santuário e a pena seria a tortura até que tudo fosse pago — terminei.

— Exatamente. Mas sendo Cavaleiros de Bronze, não há com que nos preocuparmos — ele confessou — Porém estou desconfiando de algo nesse torneio. E gostaria que você fosse investigar.

— E eu o farei com o maior prazer, Grande Mestre — respondi — Mas o senhor não acha que iriam estranhar que você, o Mestre do Santuário, enviou alguém para investigar a chamada Guerra Galática?

— Sim, mas lembra daquele menino que você levou para a Marin e que ganhou hoje o direito pela Armadura de Pégaso, o Seiya? — balanço a cabeça confirmando — Bem, quando ele veio ao Santuário me contou que tinha sido enviado por Mitsumasa Kido pro Santuário para conseguir a Armadura de Pégaso e, caso conseguisse, reencontrar a sua irmã. Vá até ele e lhe diga que quer acompanhá-lo em sua volta ao Japão.

— Sim, senhor — respondi.

— Não se esqueça, de que o seu verdadeiro objetivo é de investigar se há algo de estranho nesse torneio e notificar-me de tudo, sem que ninguém suspeite. Não pode contar isso a ninguém, sem exceção, incluindo o Seiya. Estamos entendidos? — eu balancei a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

— Grande Mestre! — gritou um soldado que entrou desesperado — Shina e alguns soldados estão caçando a Marin e o aluno dela, o Seiya! Eles pretendem matar o menino — a notícia me deixou o coração na minha garganta.

—Asarume, vá e pare-a! — ordenou o Grande Mestre.

Eu confirmo com a cabeça e corro para fora. Depois de alguns minutos sinto o Cosmo da Shina sobrepujando o de Seiya. Eles estão muito longe, espero que não chegue tarde demais. Corro o máximo que posso enquanto sinto o Cosmo de Seiya diminuir cada vez mais. Minutos depois consigo chegar aonde estavam Marin, Seiya e Shina. Eu vejo os soldados de Shina pisoteando Seiya, que só gritava de dor, enquanto ela assistia. Tentei ajudá-lo, porém a Marin me impediu. Quando ia questionar, ela me interrompeu:

— Não, Asarume — disse ela — Se o Seiya nunca aprender a resolver os seus problemas por si próprio, ele nunca ira evoluir e se superar — ela falava com calma e paciência — Você deve ter sentido, assim como eu, um grande potencial em Seiya. Porém não é apenas nele. Sinto que há mais jovens com o mesmo potencial que ele. E nunca poderão se superar se fizer tudo por eles, tal como você fez quando mais nova. É claro que poderá ajudá-los, mas apenas quando você puder lutar sem interferir em seu desenvolvimento.

Fiquei pasma, eu sou 1 ano mais velha do que ela, porém nunca disse e nunca pensei em dizer coisas tão sábias, já que o meu único objetivo sempre foi ajudar os outros mesmo não sendo minha luta. O grito de Seiya me tira de meus devaneios. Eu olho para ele e o vejo quase caindo do desfiladeiro. A urna da Amadura de Pégaso estava um pouco acima dele. Caramba Seiya! Vamos se levante, vista a Armadura de Pégaso. As Armaduras não devem ser usadas por motivos pessoais, mas não significa que não devem ser usadas pela sua auto defesa, quando seu inimigo é mais forte que você.

— Asarume, o que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Shina percebendo a minha presença.

— Eu te faço a mesma pergunta! — rebato irritada — Seiya ganhou a luta com honra e dignidade. Cassius que não soube utilizar o seu Cosmo e por isso perdeu! Você sabe muito bem disso não sabe Shina!?

Apesar dela estar usando máscara pude sentir raiva nos olhos dela. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos até que sentimos o Cosmo de Seiya aumentar consideravelmente e bem rápido. Volto o meu olhar para o local onde vi ele cair e de repente um Cosmo vem rapidamente, passando bem ao lado de Shina e deixando uma ferida em seu ombro. O susto repentino quase a fez cair no chão.

— Seiya... Esse Cosmo é do Seiya... — gaguejou Shina — Onde você está seu desgraçado!? — gritou furiosa, olhando para os lados.

— Eu estou aqui Shina! — respondeu ele.

Olhei para o meu lado, não me surpreendendo com a presença dele. Foi realmente rápido, mais rápido do que a velocidade média de um Cavaleiro de Bronze, apesar disso consegui acompanhar o seu movimento. Shina parecia estar espantada com isso, o que me fez dar risada. Seiya pulou do meu lado e tentou atacar a Shina, mas ela bloqueou o seu golpe facilmente. Ele tentou a sua técnica do _Meteoro de Pégaso_, mas os golpes dele apenas colidiram com os da Shina. Em um décimo de segundo, Seiya descuidadamente abaixou a guarda o que deu a Amazona uma chance de atacá-lo.

— _Venha Cobra! _— gritou Shina lançando o seu golpe com a mão em forma de garra.

Seiya caiu duro no chão. Ele tenta se levantar, porém parece que a Armadura, antes leve, agora pesa toneladas. Shina, então, começa a pisoteá-lo sem nenhuma piedade.

— Você é um idiota Seiya! Sem o Cosmo a gloriosa Armadura de Pégaso não passa de um mísero metal que é apenas inútil e pesado! — disse ela — É apenas um pedaço de metal! Um pedaço de metal!

— Shina, espere! Nós cuidaremos deste desgraçado! — disse uma voz.

— É! Nós acabaremos com ele! — disse outra voz.

Do nada apareceram alguns soldados e eles começaram a pisotear Seiya. A minha vontade era de ir lá e acabar com todos, mas por algum motivo eles se afastam bem rápido dele, amedrontados. O Cosmo de Seiya aumentou em uma velocidade incrível. Ele se levantou e disse:

— Vocês... não são... adversários para mim! — rapidamente ele puxou o seu punho para trás e o lançou para frente — _Meteoro de Pégaso!_

Os golpes derrotaram todos os soldados e a força de impacto fez Shina recuar.

— Não pode ser... — foi tudo o que ela pode dizer antes que sua máscara caísse de seu rosto partida ao meio.

— Olha só! De máscara você é o demônio em pessoa, quem diria que teria um rosto bonito escondido! — brincou Seiya quando passou ao lado de Shina.

Sabia que ele iria fazer alguma brincadeira desse tipo se vencesse. Conheço a laia dele. Quando fico de frente pra ele dou um sorriso meio de lado:

— Seiya — quando o chamei ele me olhou confuso — Então, vamos voltar para o Japão ou vai voltar sozinho? — seu rosto confuso se tornou um rosto alegre.

_**Oi, pessoal. O meu nome é Rebecca. Sei que se passaram um mês desde a minha última postagem e que eu nunca comentei nada nos meus capítulos, mas quis fazer isso desta vez**__**. Decidi que irei postar um cada capítulo de a uma vez por mês de agora em diante. O motivo é que a lerda aqui demora SÉCULOS para escrever UM capítulo. Sinto muito, mas sou assim. Se eu conseguir terminar um, eu vou adiantar no outro.**_

_**Bem pessoal era só isso que eu queria lhes dizer! Feliz Natal (atrasado) e Feliz 2015 pra todos!**_


End file.
